


Let Me Show You How It's Done

by SailingMyLarryShip



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nerd Harry, One Shot, Oral Sex, Punk Louis, Smut, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, punk!louis/nerd!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailingMyLarryShip/pseuds/SailingMyLarryShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to do homework, Louis has a different activity in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Show You How It's Done

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Let Me Show You How It's Done.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666435) by [moonlightdirection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightdirection/pseuds/moonlightdirection)



Gripping the string to pull up the shades, Louis peered out the window. A bright smile formed on his face as his eyes landed on the curly haired boy sitting by the window opposite him. Harry sat on the window bench, curled up, finishing what Louis assumed was homework. Louis quickly grabbed his notebook and a black marker, writing in his messy handwriting, a message to the younger boy. He tapped loudly on the window so Harry would advert his attention to Lou. "Doing your homework on a Friday night there Curly?" Harry giggled and grabbed his notebook and and a pink marker. "Nothing better to do." Harry wrote in a much more curly, neat font. "You're such a nerd." Louis jotted down as he looked over to the boy sitting across the small garden, smiling. His cheeks flushed a bright pink color. "I'm just driven." Harry wrote as a comeback, making the older boy giggle. "Yeah, right, that's it. Is that why you use your inhaler everyday?" Louis teased. Harry chuckled as he mouthed a "Hey" to Louis. Before Harry could respond, Louis tapped on the window with a new message. "I'm coming over Haz, I'm bored as hell over here." Harry nodded, a new sense of excitement filling his body. He moved to his notepad, but when he went to show Louis his message, he was already gone. Louis walked to his mirror, swiftly applying a new layer of black eyeliner. He then put in his earrings and decided he was pleased with his appearance. Hurriedly, he descended down the stairs, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket and sticking it into his mouth, not lighting it.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Harry's wrapped his big hand around the doorknob, awaiting the older boy's knock. "Hey Lou." A bright smile formed on the curly haired boy's face. "Hey Haz." Louis said, smiling back at the boy. "What're we gonna do Curly?" Louis asked, words slightly slurred from the cigarette in his mouth. "Lou, I have to finish my homework." Harry tried to explain as he followed Louis, who was running upstairs. "Oh come on. Entertain me Styles." The punk boy, now propped up on Harry's bed, said smirkingly. Harry's cheeks blush bright red as he sat down at his desk, and began writing. He turned back to look at Louis who had been quiet for a few minutes. Louis stared at the taller boy, admiring the way he worked vigorously. Thoughts began to cross his mind, provoked by the way Harry swiftly gripped the pencil and his tones arms flexed. "Haz..." Louis trailed off, nervous to say what was present on his mine. "Yes Louis?" "Come here." Harry instantly got up and sat down on his bed next to Louis. He examined Louis' face. So smooth and perfect, bright blue eyes shimmering behind the black lining. His face held a smirking sense, almost devious. Louis looked back the younger boy, his heart beating faster than before and a growing bulge now forming in his pants. He bit his lip, trying to hide his smirk from the curly haired boy. "Is your inhaler in your drawer?" Louis questioned abruptly. Harry blushed and nodded. "Yeah. Why Lou?" "No reason, just wondering...Haz let's do something besides homework." Louis stated nudging to taller boy. "Why? I mean what could we do. You want to play like a board game or something?" Harry offered, looking slightly upset. "Hmm... I was thinking something a bit more...physical." Louis said. Harry frowned and looked up at Louis, confused. "Soccer or something. I know you like soccer, b-but I'm not good at it." Harry confessed, becoming embarrassed. "I wasn't exactly thinking soccer..." Louis said smirkingly as he moved his body closer to Harry. Both boys were now touching. Louis' eyes trailed up Harry's body until they reached his eyes. He shifted his curvy body slightly so his boner was present, his tight pants outlining his bulge. Harry looked at Louis' eyes and then let them fall, landing on Louis' obvious hard on. "Oh." Harry said eyes wide and his voice going slightly high-pitched. "I-I see what you want to do." Louis smirked, almost laughing at the innocent boy. "Yeah." Louis said standing up. He soon sat back down, but this time sitting on Harry's lap. He could feel Harry's growing erection pressed against his upper thigh. Going on desire and instinct, Louis tilted his head up, his lips meetings Harry's. A slight moan escaped the younger boys pink lips, causing Louis to smirk. He took this as a sign of approval and pressed his hands to Harry's chest, pushing him backwards onto the bed. Louis repositioned his legs so he was straddling Harry, as their lips moved in sync, refusing to part. Both boy's breathing began to increase, the desire within their bodies so strong. Louis eagerly grinds down on Harry's lap, making the younger boy moan into their kiss. "Haz..." Louis said in between kisses. Harry only managed to moan a little in response. "Have you ever fucked another guy?" Louis questioned smirkingly. The younger boy looked up at Louis. "No Lou.." Harry's face began to turn red with embarrassment. "Good, then this should be fun. Let me show you how it's done." Louis spoke devilishly as he ground his hips into Harry's once more. Harry eagerly pushed his lips into Louis' as he bucked his hips up once more, looking for some more friction. Louis' warm lips trailed down the younger boys neck, peppering him with kisses. He sucked on the boys soft, white skin until an obvious bruise was made. Harry's big hands fumbled with the bottom of Lou's shirt. Giving in, Louis helped the boy out, pulling the shirt from his torso and throwing it to the ground. He then proceeded to strip Harry of his shirt. Soft lips ran down the younger boys strong chest, moving down to his tummy until Louis was at his belt. " 'm gonna suck you off now cupcake." Louis whispered seductively as he looked up at the boy spread across the bed. Harry was watching his every move, his bright green eyes so full of desire. The younger boy nodded and Louis couldn't help but notice how innocent he looked starring down at him. Louis' hands quickly undid Harry's belt and unzipped his pants. He forcefully pulled them off the boy, throwing them to the ground with the rest of the clothes. A load moan escaped Harry's mouth as the older boy began palming him through his clothes. "L-Lou..please." Harry begged, closing his eyes in pleasure. "Somebody's eager I see?" Louis smirked as he pulled down the thin fabric allowing Harry's hard on to spring up, hitting his stomach. "Damn Haz." Louis wrapped his hand around the base of Harry's cock, making him groan. He then licked a thick strip along the underneath of Harry's dick, leading up to his tip. He teasingly sucked on Harry's tip, soon pulling away making a popping sound. A harsh moan came from the younger boy as Lou pushed Harry down his throat, taking in as much as possible. His mouth soon retreated, getting a small, unintentional whimper from Harry. Louis instinctively took Harry back in his mouth, pumping whatever he couldn't fit. He continued this for a while as Harry's breath quickened. Louis could feel Harry's cock growing harder in his grasp, throbbing and leaking precum. He hollowed out his cheeks, humming onto the boys length. "You're so pretty Cupcake." Louis smiled, pulling away briefly before returning to his job. Harry mistakenly opened his eyes, looking down at the older boy. The sight put him over the edge, Louis' swollen lips opened around his dick, his shiny blue eyes full of lust and mystery. Louis slide Harry in and out of his throat faster now. "L-Lou!" Harry shuddered. "I-I'm gonna cum." The smaller boy smirked at this, "Cum for me baby. Wanna taste you so bad." Louis' seductive words put Harry over the edge and before he knew it, he was writhing in Louis' hold. His hot, white cum spewing into the older boys mouth and down his chin. Louis continued pumping the boy through his orgasm. Loud, pleasured moans escaped the younger boy's mouth, his eyes slammed shut as he fisted the sheets. The dominate boy licked his lips, gathering up all Harry's cum. "Mmm..You taste so good Harry." Louis moaned swallowing Harry's white liquids. Harry propped himself up on his elbows, his eyes blown wide and a shimmering layer of sweat covering his forehead. "Gees Lou, you're amazing. So good to me." A smirk formed on Louis' face as he retrieved the rest of Harry's cum from his face, sucking his fingers. "Oh we're not done yet Cupcake." Louis chimed leaning down to kiss the curly haired boy. Harry groaned underneath him, pulling him down to his chest closer to him. Harry's eager lips pressed to Louis' in return, their kiss inseparable and mixed with quiet moans. Louis trailed his finger into his lovers chocolatey brown curls, tugging slightly. This caused Harry to make a sound of desperation. He needed something more. His member began to harden again, aroused by the older boy. "Do you have any lube Cupcake?" Louis asked opening Harry's bedside table drawer. He fumbled through the stray items until he found what he was looking for. The older boy pulled out Harry's inhaler and a small bottle of lube. "You take this. This is going to take a lot of breathing." Harry followed the boys orders, breathing in the medicine. Being as preoccupied as he was, Harry didn't even notice what Lou was doing until he felt a cold substance rubbed around his tight ring of muscles. Instinctively, he shivered. "Shhh, it's okay Cupcake, gonna prep you now." Louis reassured the boy as he entered one finger into Harry. He sucked in his breath from the intrusion, but quickly relaxed around Louis' finger, allowing him to insert another finger and begin scissoring the younger boy. Scattered moans escaped Harry's mouth. "L-Lou... Please, I'm ready." "Oh you don't have to beg Cupcake." Lou said as he applies a decent amount of lube to his length and lined it up with Harry's tightness. "Okay this is going to hurt a bit, but I'll take it slow, just relax." Louis instructed the boy as he leaned down to give him one more kiss. With Harry's leg propped up on his shoulder, Louis slowly pushed his member into the larger boy. Harry winced from the burning sensation, he felt like he was going to be split in half. "Relax." As Harry's body began to get used to the fullness Harry's calmed down. "Move." Following orders, Louis thrust into Harry's tight hole moaning from the sensation. For Harry, the pain began to fade and with each thrust, the pleasure increased, Louis cock pounding into him. "Ah shit Louis...fuck!!" Harry yelled as the older boy pounded into his prostate. He continued this same angle for a while. "Oh god Harry, you're so tight, you feel so good." Louis moaned as he bucked his hips up to meet Harry. With each movement Harry was getting closer and closer and Louis could tell by the way his breathing quickened. He wrapped his hand around the boys cock and began pumping it in time with his thrusts. "Oh fuck Lou...I-I'm gonna.." He trailed off as he reached his climax, the stimulation so great. Louis fucked into him more until he was cumming inside the younger boy. Harry's white liquid covered his stomach and a thin layer of sweat coated both boys. Louis slowly pulled out after they each began to calm down. "That was amazing Lou." Louis just nodded as he put his clothes back on and went to the bathroom to retrieve a cloth. He wiped Harry off, making sure he was clean. "That was MUCH better then homework, huh Cupcake?" Louis pulled another cigarette out of his pocket and slide it in his mouth, walking back to his house still slightly sweaty. Harry lay in his bed, naked and hair a mess, in see of what had just happened.


End file.
